Life in the Fast Lane
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Sam's sick, or at least that's what Dean thinks. SickGuilty!Sammy ConcernedProtective!Dean Twoshot Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Life in the Fast Lane**

His sleep had been fitful since it had begun. He tossed and turned, body aching, strange horrific dreams invading his mind. And he was cold. Unbelievably cold. Hours of his nightmare dragged on, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin, the sheets and blanket the motel room provided scraped against his raw skin with their rough make up.

Suddenly something icy touched his forehead. He groaned in his semi conscious state, pulling away; but it followed him. Whatever it was, he wished it would go away.

S8s8s8s8S

Dean hadn't been able to sleep and envied Sam for making it look so easy. He noticed the tossing and turning. He figured it was the uncomfortable beds they were accustomed to. He didn't, however, see Sam wince every so often, or see that Sam was burying himself deeper and deeper under the covers.

He was jolted awake from a short-lived doze when Sam groaned aloud. He stood up, waiting to make sure he hadn't imagined the noise. When Sam groaned again he immediately went to him.

He carefully pulled the covers away from Sam's face so he could see him. Sam's cheeks were flushed to a deep red, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He was shivering under the covers and he cringed when his face was exposed to the open air.

Dean gently laid the back of his hand on Sam's forehead. He frowned, brows coming together and worry instantly filling his body at how hot Sam's head was.

S8s8s8s8S

Sam groaned again, his face screwing up in discomfort. His eyes peeled open slowly. He saw what the source of the cold was. His brother's hand. Dean was looking at him, concern deep in his face.

"You feelin' okay, Sammy?" He asked quietly. Sam shook his head. Sam didn't acknowledge right away that Dean didn't know why he felt so awful.

He hadn't seen her in two weeks. Two whole weeks. His body was both confused and trying to fix itself. It was a painful task.

Dean didn't know, or he chose to ignore it.

"You got a fever, buddy," He said. Sam could hear fear in his voice. Another wave of tremors shook Sam's tired body. He winced deeply. Dean bit his lip. "Alright, I'll be right back." He said, disappearing from Sam's view.

Sam shut his eyes, trying to get through the dull pounding in his head with little success. He barely noticed when Dean sat back down. In fact, he didn't notice until Dean slipped the thermometer in his mouth. He grunted and tried to jerk away out of reflex. He couldn't. His head was _so_ heavy.

S8s8s8s8S

"Easy, Sammy," Dean said. "It's okay." It beeped a few minutes later. Dean eased the thermometer out of Sam's mouth, instinctively rubbing his baby brother's forehead. His heart gained speed when he saw the numbers. 103.7. He swallowed hard, rubbing Sam's burning forehead again.

"Okay. Okay, Sammy, hang on just a minute. I'll be right back."

S8s8s8s8S

Once again, Dean disappeared from Sam's view. He was shaking almost violently. He was so cold. And his face was so hot. He felt utterly miserable. But Dean was here. Dean would take care of him.

_You don't deserve it,_ A voice told him. _You've been lying to him, and you've never been there for him since he got out. You don't deserve him taking care of you._

"I know." Sam whispered, shutting his eyes.

They flew open when something very, very, very cold touched his forehead. He whimpered, trying desperately to get away from it.

"Hey, hey, easy, Sammy," Dean said softly. "I told you it'd be cold."

S8s8s8s8S

Dean got the wash cloth wet with cold water and rung it out. He went back into the motel room and sat next to his brother.

"This is gonna be cold, Sammy."

"I know." Sam whispered, closing his eyes. Dean carefully laid the rag on his forehead. Sam's eyes snapped open. He whimpered frantically, trying to squirm away from it.

"Hey, hey, easy, Sammy," Dean soothed, taking the cloth off of his face. "I told you it'd be cold." Sam blinked a few times, registering what was happening. Dean gently dabbed his face, wincing when Sam whimpered.

"It's okay, buddy," He assured. "It'll be alright." Dean pushed two Tylenol in Sam's mouth and pressed a glass of water to his lips. Sam shuddered when he swallowed.

"Try and go back to sleep, Sammy," Dean said gently. "Sleep's probably the best thing for you right now, okay?" Sam nodded and started to close his eyes.

S8s8s8s8S

Nausea swept over him quickly, blind-sighting him. He sat up and stumbled into the bathroom. He wretched painfully in the toilet. His stomach heaved and rolled. The air around him was freezing, his body trembled, painful tears welled in his eyes. The bile stung his throat horribly. He coughed hard, the feeling ripping his chest. The coughs turned to sobs as his stomach continued to roll.

He felt a hand rubbing his back.

"It's okay, Sammy. It's alright, let it out. Shh…"

_Tell him,_ The voice begged. _Tell him, please. He can help you._

"_No he can't!"_ He thought hopelessly. _"He's hurt enough without knowing what I've done!"_

_He deserves to know why you keep leaving him!_

"I can't…I can't…" He breathed, stomach still pushing up nothing. He collapsed back into his brother, who caught him easily.

Sam's breathing was heavy and labored. He gasped between sobs in Dean's arms.

"You're okay, Sammy. It's gonna be okay."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam cried softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh…It's okay, Sammy. Don't' be sorry, it's not your fault you're sick." Sam cried harder.

"N-no, Dean you do-don't understand-"

"Shh, it's okay, Sammy. It's okay, shh…It's not your fault." Whether Dean thought Sam was babbling in his fevered state or truly did not want to know, Sam had no idea.

S8s8s8s8S

Dean, however, did. Sam's fever was very high, his thoughts muddled. He didn't know what he was saying.

Sam lurched out of his arms, his face falling once more into the toilet.

"I'll be right back, Sammy." Dean assured. He went back into the motel room, knowing that Sam would probably be in the bathroom all night. He grabbed the pillow and blanket off of Sam's bed, the glass of water, the thermometer and the Tylenol.

He set everything down when he came back into the bathroom and started rubbing Sam's back, comforting his little brother.

S8s8s8s8S

Sam's throat was on fire, ravaged by the bile. His chest was tight and ached, his head pounded.

"Dean…" He whimpered.

"Shh…Let it out, Sammy. It's okay, just let it out. Shh…" Sam fell back once more, stomach empty and finally finished.

S8s8s8s8S

Dean draped the blanket over Sam's shaking shoulders. He put the pillow in his lap and gently lowered Sam's head onto it.

"I don't feel good, Dean." Sam whimpered.

"I know, I know, Sammy. It's okay. I'll get you better. Shh…" He brushed Sam's bangs out of his face, wishing he could make everything go away right now. But he couldn't.

S8s8s8s8S

Sam held onto his brother, tears seeping into the pillow.

_You see what you're doing to yourself?_

"_I just have to make sure I don't drink it all next time."_

_You need to stop. Look at what it does to you. Look at what _she's_ doing to you!_

"I can't. I can't…"

S8s8s8s8S

Life in the fast lane

Surely make you lose your mind

Tbc…

--Next chapter should make u less angry, i hope (if u r angry). Please review!--


	2. Chapter 2

--Once again, no wincest--

**Life in the Fast Lane**

_Seven Months Later…_

He thought he wouldn't have them. He thought that because she tapped him out his body would be alright. He was wrong. He was so very wrong.

Dean had fallen asleep a few hours ago. He couldn't believe he had taken him back. Which is why when he felt himself getting a fever, he decided to let Dean sleep and handle it himself.

The fever came fast and hard, taking his energy with it. He shut off the crappy T.V. and collapsed in his bed. The chills set in slowly, the cold seeping into his bones. He wrapped the blanket around him; the cloth felt like sandpaper.

"_Medicine."_ He thought feebly. He sat up, regretfully pushing the blanket off of him. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He stood on trembling legs. The room spun too quickly. He fell on his hands and knees, head pounding, body shuddering. He began coughing, coughing hard, arms shaking from holding him up. He started to fall.

S8s8s8s8S

Dean caught his baby brother, carefully pulling him up to a kneeling position.

"Easy, Sammy, easy," He soothed. "What's wrong?" Sam looked at him, tears and shame in his eyes.

"It…I…Dean…"He stammered, trying to find the words. Dean sighed.

"It's the blood, isn't it?" A tear slipped down Sam's cheek.

S8s8s8s8S

He thought Dean would let him go and leave him there. That he would stand over him and yell, yell like Dad. That he would walk out and never come back. He didn't want to be alone, but he deserved it. He deserved whatever Dean would do.

Dean wiped the tear off of his cheek and held his face between his hands.

"I'm not leavin' you, Sammy. I'm staying right here, and I'm gonna help you okay?" Sam shook his head, bewildered.

"N-no. I d-don't deserve it. D-Dean. I-I…It's my f-fault I-"

S8s8s8s8S

Dean shook his head, hugging Sam.

I'm not leaving you, Sam. I know that it's your fault. But you're sorry. I'm gonna take care of you, Sammy. It's gonna be okay." He said gently.

"No, Dean, d-don't. You sh-shouldn't ha-have to. I d-don't-"

"Sammy, please. You're paying for what you did. I know you're sorry, and I forgive you, Sammy."

S8s8s8s8S

"_He forgives me! He forgives me!" _He thought. He fell against Dean, sobbing violently. His joints and muscles ached and hurt every time he moved. The air around him was _so cold_. He hugged Dean, who felt warm, comforting. Home.

S8s8s8s8S

Dean held his trembling brother, feeling the hear of Sam's face thought his shirt on his shoulder.

He had to take care of Sam, he _had _to. It was something that he had trained himself to do since he was little. It killed him to sit and watch Sam be in any sort of pain. Which is why he was going to help him now.

"Alright, Sammy, come here." He carefully lifted Sam up and into the bed. He covered his shivering body and tucked the blankets around him. He grabbed the thermometer and took Sam's temperature. He gasped aloud when he read the numbers. Another two degrees and Sam would have to go to the hospital.

He sighed, knowing what he would have to do. And he _really_ didn't want to do it. He closed his eyes, licking his lips.

"Okay, Sammy?" He said quietly. Sam looked up at him, brown eyes bloodshot and in pain. Dean's heart twisted. "Sammy, I have to get your fever down fast, okay?" Sam nodded. "And you're not gonna like it, okay, buddy?" Sam nodded weakly, hardly looking at him, like he wasn't really there. "Sammy?" He held his face, looking in his eyes, making sure he had his attention. "Did you hear me?"

"You gotta break m-my fev…fever." He slurred. Dean nodded and lifted him up. Sam's head lolled against Dean's shoulder, his eyes drooping. He shivered against him, his arms folded against his chest, shrinking against him.

"It's okay, Sammy," He said when he groaned. "It's gonna be alright, okay?"

He got Sam into the bathroom and turned on the water. He carefully started taking off Sam's clothes.

Sam whimpered, struggling weakly against him.

"Hey, hey, Sammy it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. Shh…" He kept going. Sam kept whimpering. Even crying.

Dean's heart ached, but he had to get Sam better, and this was the _only_ way he knew how. No matter how much it sucked.

S8s8s8s8S

Sam didn't really know what was going on. All he knew was he could hear his brother's voice and he was getting colder. Someone was taking off his clothes. He writhed and squirmed as hard as he could, but he couldn't get away. He could still hear Dean talking to him. Why wasn't he helping him?

"D-Dean…" He cried, wanting to get away from the person hurting him. He was naked and freezing, and scared. Very, very scared.

"Shh…I'm here, Sammy. I know it's cold, buddy, but I gotta get your fever down." Dean said gently.

Sam's face was pressed to a chest, one he knew, as he was hoisted into a standing position. His feet left the ground, and when he was set back down, kneeling on something hard, his body erupted in agony.

S8s8s8s8S

Sam screamed. Dean's stomach flipped.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Dean exclaimed, holding his brother's face. "It's okay, Sammy. It's alright, shh…" Sam's face was soaked in cold water and tears, confused and scared. "We _have _to get your fever down, okay?"

"Dean?" Sam whimpered, as if he were just realizing he was there.

"It's okay, Sammy. It's alright." Dean assured.

"It hurts." Sam moaned, falling against him. Dean winced, pushing him back reluctantly.

"Shh…I know, I know, buddy. You're gonna be okay."

"'S t-to c-co-cold, Dean." He choked. Dean grimaced, feeling beyond horrible.

"I know, I know," He touched Sam's now wet forehead. It was only slightly cooler. "Just a little longer, Sammy. Almost done, almost done."

Dean hated pushing his brother away and holding him in the cold water, making him whimper and cry. After another ten minutes, he couldn't take anymore. He took Sam's temperature again. As soon as he saw the numbers he shut off the water and let Sam collapse against him.

"It's over, Sammy. No more, it's done. You can get warm now, it's okay."

S8s8s8s8S

Sam huddled his freezing, wet body together, teeth chattering in the icy air, and leaned as close as he could to his brother.

He cried softly, wanting more than anything to get out of this tub.

"C'mon, Sammy, c'mon." Dean said, lifting him up and out, wrapping a towel around him. Dean dried him off, got him dressed and put him back into bed.

Sam burrowed under the covers, holding them tightly around his shoulders. He shut his eyes, trying to get past the agony in his body.

"Dean…" He cried. "Dean…" He needed his brother right now. Dean sat down next him him, pushing his damp hair from his face.

"Shh…" Dean whispered. "It's okay, Sammy."

Sam leaned into his hand, trying not to cry again.

"Dean…" There were tears in his voice. Dean lifted him up, putting his back against the pillows and held Sam to him.

Sam trembled, still cold, but Dean's body heat was warming him fast.

"It's okay, buddy. You'll be just fine. Just go to sleep. Shhh…" Dean said gently, pulling the blankets tighter around him.

Sam's eyes drooped, heat finally spreading through his body. He let exhaustion take him without a fight, still clinging to Dean for dear life.

S8s8s8s8S

Dean held onto Sam all night, checking his temperature periodically, watching it go down more and more.

And at some point in the night, before Dean fell asleep, Sam whispered in his own,

"Thank you." Dean hugged him closer, resting his cheek on his head.

"It's my job Sammy," He said to his unconscious little brother. "Just promise to find a girl that's not buckets of crazy and demon blood."

**END**

-Thank you! Feedback please!!--


End file.
